Catfish
by godammit-shinji
Summary: Nepeta starts high school with big expectations. However, things have their ups and downs as she quickly discovers. Humanstuck AU
1. Homeroom

Nepeta stared up in awe at the massive building looming above her. Although she had been getting ready for high school for months, nothing had prepared her for this rush of fear that came with arriving on the doorstep on her new school. The school in question was an enormous brick building, nestled on a hill that was at least four stories tall. A grassy lawn sprawled out in front of it like a picnic blanket on a warm spring day and students milled around on it, waiting for the school's doors to open. "_Wow_" Nepeta whispered to herself, absentmindedly fingering the strap on her messenger bag. "_It's HUGE_"

"It is rather large isn't it?" a cool voice came from behind her and Nepeta swiveled around to find Equius standing stiffly behind her, in one of his many tank tops, a towel draped over his shoulders. "Equius!" Nepeta squealed, tackling him in a hug so powerful he staggered back a few steps. "I was wondering when you'd show up!" She released him from his death grip and smiled at him, ignoring all of his sweat that had just been rubbed off onto her clean clothes.

"I arrived rather early but was talking to some other people a ways away." Ne[eta pondered for a minute who her friend could have possibly been talking to as he had dismissed nearly all of their classmates as "Lowbrained idiots' for their immature, silly natures. That was rather ironic considering his best friend, Nepeta still enjoyed roleplaying and cute animals.

"Are you excited?" Nepeta asked her companion

"Not particularly, although this school does have an archery team" Equius had spent most of their middle school years attempting to convince the principal to form an archery team but due to budget restrictions he was always shot down.

"Aren't you eager to meet the kids from the other middle schools?" Nepeta prodded. There were three Middle schools in their city, but only one high, making it a melting pot of teenage angst.

"There will most likely only be more idiots."

"Aw silly, don't be so grouchy!" Nepeta teased, pushing him gently, "I'll bet there will be tons of nice people here! It'll be fun."

"I highly doubt that." Before Nepeta could come up with a proper retort the double door of the school swung open and the students began to swarm in, elbowing Nepeta and Equius away from each other before they could exchange proper goodbyes

* * *

Nepeta studied her new schedule carefully. Her homeroom was number 205. "_205…205…_" She muttered to herself, unsure of which way to go. She was staring at the piece of paper so studiously she didn't notice the upperclassman until they ran right into each other.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Nepeta apologized looking up to see an older girl smiling down at her. The girl was undeniably beautiful with caramel colored hair, full lips and soft curves. Nepeta was instantly envious.

"Oh, it's no problem! I'm here to help the freshmen find their classes!" The girl said in a voice that was far too chipper for this early in the morning. "And by the looks of it, you're in need of assistance"

"Well, yes." Nepeta didn't usually like asking for help but quite frankly, she was lost.

"Okay, let me see your schedule," Nepeta obliged "Okaaay, 205. It's just down that hallway, to your left" The girl said, pointing to one of the many maze-like hallways that made up the building.

"Thank you!" Nepeta smiled, starting off in the right direction.

"No problem. I'm Feferi by the way."

"Oh, Nepeta"

"Well, see you around Nepeta!"

"Yeah see you."

* * *

When Nepeta arrived in her homeroom classroom all but one of the desks were already filled by students of various ages. The homeroom classes were not organized by grade but rather the student's classes and whether or not they were on the honors track. The only seat left was in the front, much closer than Nepeta usually sat to the board, preferring to hide in the back where she could doodle or write fanifcs. However, she had no other options and plopped down next to a grouchy looking boy. He had oversized glasses that took up a majority of his face, hair dyed with a streak of purple and a scowl. He looked to be about her age but Nepeta couldn't really tell. She glanced around the rest of the classroom and saw a few familiar faces from her old school but none of her close friends were present. She turned back to face the front and pulled out a red, spiral bound notebook and began scribbling zway like there was no tomorrow.

"What the hell are you writing?" Nepeta turned to see the scowling boy looking over at her, eyebrows creased beneath his glasses.

"Oh, nothing..." Nepeta said, blushing. She was unusually self-conscious about her stories and rarely shared them with anyone, especially not some boy whose name she didn't even know.

"Oh, so I don't get to know?" The boy huffed. "I bet it's not even that good anyways!" He spun around to face the other direction, his striped scarf flipping over-dramatically. It was one thing to ask to read her writing but to call it bad…this boy had just crossed a line.

"You're right; it's not that good…It's _excellent_." Nepeta smirked "And I'm not sharing it because a pretentious ass like you doesn't deserve to read it." Now to boy flushed, ut in anger, rather than embarrassment.

"Oh really?" The boy sniffed "I bet that's just some crappy fanifcs for an obscure anime no one even likes." Nepeta felt her grip tightening on her notebook but before she could make her move the boy was smacked on the back of his head by an unseen force. Nepeta glanced up to see Feferi, who had just strolled into the classroom. "Eridan, stop harassing the freshmen. That was totally you last year."

"Uh…okay Fef," Eridan mumbled, attempting and failing to spread the flush that was rapidly spreading across his face. Feferi turned to face Nepeta

"Sorry that Eridan here was bothering you. He's a bit of a jerk from time to time."

"Oh no, it's no problem!" Nepeta said cheerfully although her glare sat Eridan suggested that everything was _not _okay.

"Well, I'm in this class too but since we're out of seats, I guess I'll stand!" Feferi said, her voice returning to its upbeat demeanor. Nepeta was going to offer the other girl her chair but Eridan did first, attempting his best to seem gentlemanly. This was going to be one hell of a year.


	2. Fear

Eridan walked into the classroom with his head held high and his posture perfect, as usual. Without bothering to glance at the other students he seated himself in a front row seat, pulled out his notebook and pen, and arranged them neatly on his desk. Only then did he scope out his fellow students. A few idiots from his year, a couple of girls whispering in a corner of the room, and right behind him…oh. It was the snotty girl from homeroom, Natasha or Nettie, some 'N' name. When the girl realized Eridan was glaring at her she paled but then composed her face into an equally vicious stare. She was a freshman, if he remembered correctly and this class- marine biology was only open to students in 10th grade or above. She most likely weaseled her way in with her parent's influence. He was about to open his mouth to mock her pathetic attempt at appearing intelligent but she got to him first, hissing "I'm an advanced student, something you clearly have no real understanding of." Eridan was ready to retort with the fact that he _was _in the advanced track and had even been considered to skip a grade but for some odd reason he stumbled to grasp the words and just sat there, gaping like a fish out of water, causing the girl to smile far too smugly for his liking. Luckily he was saved by the teacher who decided to begin class at that moment. She was a young, serious looking lady with white-blond hair, knee-high boots and a deadly glare. Surprisingly, she started with simple, ice breaking questions although Eridan had pegged her as the homework-on-the-first-day-of-school type.

"So," she began, spinning on her dangerously high (and wobbly) heels. "How many of you here like the ocean?" Almost all of the students raised their hands but Eridan's shot up the fastest and eagerest. The teacher (who had introduced herself as Ms. L) took in the scene and nodded. "Interesting. Very Interesting." Nothing seemed out of the ordinary to Eridan as he glanced around, seeing only waves of hands. Except for the girl seated behind him. She was hunched over as if she was trying to make herself smaller. When she saw Eridan she growled

"What?" causing him to turn back around. She looked as if the very thought of waves crashing and sand underfoot would scoop her up right then and there. Eridan would have loved, relished in making a comment on her current state, but she looked so…well, helpless. It wouldn't be right.

_Where did this sudden sense of morality come from? _He thought, mocking himself. Normally he would have harped on another person's weaknesses but something tugging at him was telling him that he shouldn't. It was entirely unpleasant.

* * *

During the class Eridan learned that the girl's name was Nepeta but not much else. He had lunch next and he plopped down at his usual table, next to Feferi and across from Kanaya.

"Hey Eridan!" Feferi chirped, grinning at his arrival. Kanaya nodded in his direction but continued eating without a word. "How's your day been going?" Fef continued. "Mine's been great!"

"Fine." Eridan grumbled. "That girl- Nepeta, I think she has it in for me."

"Oh, Nep is sooooo adorable, she probably just doesn't like you because you're being a jerk." Eridan scowled.

"Or perhaps she does possess romantic feelings for you but hides them as annoyance." Kanaya suggested.

"I barely know her!" Eridan whined "How could she have any feelings at all for me?"

"Well, it was just suggestions" Feferi laughed. "She's in my gym class; you should have seen how pale she got when the gym teacher mentioned the swimming unit. She told me she's afraid of the water, how cute is that?" Feferi continued.

So _that _explained how uncomfortable she had seemed in Marine Biology. But if she was petrified of the ocean, why was she taking that class? Eridan was going to inquire more when a (unfortunately) familiar voice came from behind him. "Hey Feferi, Kanaya…and Eridan." It was Sollux, Feferi's current boyfriend and Eridan's longtime enemy. Sollux had a lisp, two-toned glasses and a weird obsession with computers. Why Feferi began dating him Eridan would never understand.

"Sollux!" Feferi exclaimed "Come sit with us!"

"Sure." Sollux responded, taking a seat on Feferi's other side but it came out as 'thure' because of his lisp. Eridan would normally have snickered but he knew how upset that made Fef.

"We were just talking about this really sweet freshman, Nepeta." Feferi began to pick up where the conversation had left off. "Have you seen her?"

"Yeah, she's in my history class. She's pretty smart- for a freshman." Feferi giggled and pushed him gently, "Don't be so rude Sol,"

What _was_ this girl doing in all these advanced classes? She was basically a 10th grader. Eridan wished she were here right now so he could ask her about it…no, wait he didn't. He didn't like Nepeta.

"She's from Alternia Middle school," Kanaya added, finished with her sandwich "That's the special advanced middle school."

"That might explain it," Feferi remarked. "She might have the same lunch as us, but in the other cafeteria. We should invite her to sit with us. You'd really like her." There were two cafeterias and each student was only supposed to eat in their assigned one. However, no one checked to make sure the kids were in the right lunchroom so there was a fair bit of shuffling between the two.

"You really don't have to," Eridan muttered.

"You and she just got off to a bad start." Feferi scolded "Why don't you two get to know each other a little better?"

_Like that'll ever happen_. Eridan thought to himself. Eridan knew he was quite difficult to befriend sand once he developed a dislike for someone, it was an immense task to get his feelings to change, something Feferi tried on a daily basis.

Luckily for Eridan, the bell rang for 6th period and his lunchmates all scrambled to gather their stuff so there was no time to debate the topic further. Besides, Eridan knew Feferi had a way of getting whatever she wanted.

The rest of Eridan's classes were quite uneventful. The only class that managed to hold his attention that afternoon was physics. He managed to make his way home without any more awkward encounters with some of his many enemies and fell asleep as soon as he collapsed on the futon.

* * *

**this chapter was a bit slow, I'm sorry but I'm mostly setting up character relationships. Please continue to review and thanks for the follows/faves!**


	3. Karkitty

Nepeta found herself standing next to Equius in the same spot as yesterday, on the sidewalk in front of the school. They chatted a bit but just over petty matters, they were both looking for someone. Nepeta saw him. The way his unnaturally white hair sticking up in every direction, his plain black clothes hanging loosely on his body, the slight slouch to his saunter, it could only be one person. It was Karkat. Nepeta hadn't seen him much during the long summer months. They had chatted on the computer a few times but he had seemed slightly off each time, like there was something bothering him but he couldn't quite find the words to tell Nepeta. They had hung out once or twice in a larger group of their friends but Karkat had barely glanced her way. This troubled Nepeta greatly and she'd been excited to see him again once the school year restarted.

He was chatting with Kanaya, gesticulating wildly as usual. Kanaya smiled at his wild anger and Nepeta could almost hear her cool voice calming Karkat down. She grinned to herself, Karkat hadn't changed one bit. Maybe she had just been imagining their distance.

Equius glanced over at his moirail and knew immediately who she was watching. Karkat Vantas. He knew she cared deeply for the other boy but he didn't quite understand why. He was crude, in a permanent state of anger and barely even friendly to Nepeta. All the same he nudged Nepeta gently.

"Perhaps," he began "You should go talk to Karkat rather than admire him from afar,"

"Oh, Eq, I don't know. What if he thinks I'm annoying? I don't know if he even still likes me or not!"

Equius doubted that anyone could dislike Nepeta with her sweet demeanor and adorable naivety.

"Well, you will never know if you just stand around gazing at him." Nepeta looked at Equius with her head cocked gently to the side. He almost never- no scratch that, never supported her hanging out with people like Karkat, whom he deemed 'unacceptable' for Nepeta to spend time around.

"Okaaay Equius," she chirped "If you're fine with that, then off I go!"

"Of course I am." Equius said stiffly to Nepeta's receding figure. He continued glancing around for the certain lady he had yet to spot.

* * *

"Hey Karkat!" The incredibly familiar, cheery voice of a certain girl came from behind the albino.

"Nep," He grunted, spinning around to see the girl grinning widely.

"Hello Nepeta." Kanaya added. Kanaya and Nepeta were quite friendly, despite having radically different tastes and interests. "How are you today?"

"I'm great! I haven't seen you guys for ages so I thought I'd stop by!" Karkat sighed internally. It wasn't that he was annoyed by Nepeta, in fact, he valued her as a friend, it was just that…well Kanaya had noted that Nepeta had a crush on him, feelings which he didn't reciprocate and since that news had been brought to his attention he couldn't look the girl straight in the face without feeling like an ass. He didn't _mean _to lead her on but somehow, everything he said to Nepeta seemed like an Eridan-worthy pickup line.

"Yeah, I've been pretty busy." Karkat said, trying, oh God, trying not to look at her innocent eyes because then he'd feel even shittier. "I had to get a fucking job this summer. Some shit from Kankri about being responsible or whatever." Nepeta giggled.

"I was working at the pet shelter. It was really fun!" Karkat could easily picture Nepeta there, feeding kittens and taking dogs out for walks, smiling at any potential customer who walked in, selling them a pert with her happy grin… "What about you Kanaya?" Nepeta turned to face the older girl, who had been observing their interactions with interest.

"I had an internship with the fabric store on Hudson Street." She replied. Short and sweet.

"I bet you were _fantastic_!" Nepeta chirped. Kanaya didn't blush or giggle she simply smiled and responded with a soft

"Thank you."

"And Karkitty!" Oh no. Karkitty was the nickname Nep had given him. It was fucking adorable. "What was your job?"

"I worked at the movie rental place." He didn't have to explain which movie rental place because there was only one. It was hidden on a side street and sold DVD's. It was a miracle it had survived this long, since everything seemed to be going digital these days.

"Oh, I haven't been there in _ages_!" Nepeta squealed.

"You should come by sometime. It's actually got a great selection." At this Nepeta blushed. Fuck.

"Maybe sometime," she whispered, staring at her feet as if they were the two most fascinating things in the universe. Luckily Karkat was saved by the arrival of his 'friend', who would most definitely move all attention onto him.

"Hello Kanaya, Karkat, Nepeta." Came Eridan's pompous voice.

Nepeta now officially hated Eridan Ampora. She hated his huge hipster glasses. She hated his over-confident smirk. She hated his tacky purple streak and his soft looking lips, and his elegant figure and his lanky fingers. She hated how he thought he was so goddamned attractive (because he most definitely was not and she found him in no way cute or sweet or anything like that!). And most of all, she hated him for interrupting her conversation with Karkitty.

"Eridan." She said coolly, not wanting to betray her annoyance. That would probably make him even happier.

"I wasn't aware you and Karkat here were friends," he said smiling like he knew a secret the other three were not aware of.

"Well, we've been in the same class since elementary school." Nepeta responded before Karkat could get a word in. "Is there a problem with that?"

"Of course not," he smirked.

"How do you know Karkat, Eridan?" Kanaya inquired. She already knew the answer but was trying desperately to mediate the situation.

"Well, our brothers know each other. Kankri has been coming over to my house for years." Eridan smiled triumphantly. At what, Nepeta wasn't sure. Maybe having known Karkitty longer. Whatever it was it was pissing her off.  
"Whatever," she sighed in a very un-Nepeta-like way.

"Perhaps," Kanaya interjected "We should continue this conversation at a later date, seeing as school starts in fifteen minutes."

"Let's get a fucking move on," Karkat added, glad to escape to conflict before it escalated.

"I agree," Added Eridan. Nepeta sighed. He was only saying that to make him seem like the bigger man. All the same she trotted in with the others.

"Oh and Nepeta," Kanaya turned to face the smaller girl "Feferi has invited you to our lunch period. We're in the North house cafeteria."

"Will _he _be there?" Nepeta asked, clearly meaning Eridan.

"Yes."

"Count me in."

* * *

Kanaya pondered the budding relationship between Eridan and Nepeta. In only two days they had developed a very strong rivalry. However, Kanaya had noted Eridan's 'secret' glances at Nepeta when he thought no one was looking. There was most definitely the possibility of budding romantic feelings there. They would make an interesting couple. However, they both had their own romantic interests, both of whom didn't share the feelings. Kanaya pulled out her calendar. The winter dance was in a little less than three months. She'd have to work fast.

* * *

**Kanaya was a bit OOC here I feel. I'm planning on having other side ships so if you guys have any recommendations let me know. I'm planning on doing Rose x Kanaya but that's it so far. Hopefully the pace will pick up soon!**


	4. Vriska

Nepeta soon settled into a comfortable routine after the first few weeks. She'd begin her day by talking to Karkat and a few of her other friends, and then she'd argue with Eridan at lunch. When the bell announced the end of school she'd walk home with Equius. The pure repetition of it all however, was so immensely _boring_. The same worksheets every night for homework. The same banter with her classmates. By the first week of October Nepeta found herself longing for something, anything to change up the monotony of her regular life.

Her Marine Biology class offered up a solution. Nepeta walked in to find Ms. L standing at the front of the class, a goofy grin on her face per usual. "Hey kiddies," she announced "I have a fun project for you all," There was a collective groan. Never, in any of the students experiences had a project described as 'fun' actually been entertaining. "Aaaaand it's a group project!" Ms. L singsonged, giddy with excitement. "I decided your partners already. I'm assigning each group a subject and you have to make a PowerPoint and essay on the topic."

A boy next to Nepeta whispered "Fuck" and the girl behind her moaned like a dying animal.

"Let's begin" Ms. L chirped. Slowly she read pairs off until only four students were left. Nepeta, a goofy looking boy with large glasses who sat in the back, an older girl with long hair and an angry stare and Eridan. _Please not Eridan, please not Eridan, please not Eridan._ Nepeta repeated over and over in her head, like a mantra. She couldn't bear to have to work with him. It was bad enough to deal with his nonsense at lunch but outside of school? That was too much.

That day, Nepeta's guardian angel must have been working extra hard because when her name was announced, it was followed by a "Vriska Serket". Vriska was the sullen looking girl in the third row. She had long, dark brown hair that stuck up wildly, like it had never seen a hairbrush and looked Middle Eastern in heritage, maybe even Egyptian. Large glasses occupied the upper half of her face and her lips were painted a bright red. She was striking. Not pretty necessarily but impossible to miss. Nepeta scooped up her bag and trotted over to talk to the other girl.

"Hey! I'm Nepeta," She said, cheerily, hoping to make the best impression.

"Vriska." The girl grumbled. "Our topic is wildlife in the southern pacific."

"Okay. Um, maybe we can work on it after school sometime this week?"

"Do what you want. I don't care." Nepeta looked at the girl, puzzled by her lack of concern.

"Okay, want to come over today?"

"Why the fuck not. My mom won't want me at home today anyways." This girl, whoever she was evidently had a troubled home life. Nepeta was intrigued, but decided not to pry. She wasn't that rude. She also had nothing else to say to fuel the conversation.

Conveniently, however the boy that had been partnered with Eridan walked over. He looked in need of some serious dental work, with buck teeth that poked out over his lower lip.

"Hey Vriska!" he said. "Hey, erm Nepeta?"

"Yep." Nepeta smiled.

"It sucks not being able to work with you Vris." He said, looking genuinely sad. "I'm working with this guy Eridan."

"John, that guy's a douche." Vriska sighed. John. So that was his name.

"He can't be that bad." John, ever the optimist said. "I mean, I thought you were a jerk at first and you're super cool!" At this Vriska flushed a bit but didn't lose her composure.

"No, he's so mean!" Nepeta interjected. "He's totally an ass."

"Se, even the little one agrees," Vriska noted. Eridan looked over at them from his corner of the room and glared.

After school, Nepeta met up with Vriska and walked over to her house. She had told Equius she had work to do but she mainly avoided him because she knew he and Vriska wouldn't get along. Nepeta's house was a small, two-story brick building on a quiet street. Her mother wouldn't be home for a few hours so the girls had the house to themselves.

"Nice place." Vriska commented as she stepped inside, carelessly rifling through a photo album that had been left on a side table. She paused on one page and called to Nepeta "Hey, who's this?" Nepeta dashed over. It was a photo of her and her sister on their last vacation. They had gone out to a ravine and stood on the edge, daring each other to walk out further. In the photo the older girl's arm is draped over the younger one's shoulders and they're both grinning as if there was no place they'd rather be. At the moment when the picture was taken there probably wasn't.

"That's Meulin, my sister. She's not here; she goes to a private boarding school."

"Why aren't you there with her?"

"It's for kids with disabilities. Meulin's deaf."

"Oh." Vriska moved up the staircase, examining the photographs there. "Hey, that's Gamzee's brother." She said, tapping the glass frame of another photograph.

"Kurloz? Oh yes, his brother is around my age. He's Meulin's boyfriend."

"Hmmm." Vriska slowly made her way up the stairs, running commentary on each photograph that lined the wall. Nepeta didn't really mind though, usually no one showed this much interest in her family or personal life.

Once Vriska's nosiness had been satisfied they began work on the project, digging through piles of books that lined the walls of Nepeta's room. Vriska chatted with Nepeta here and there but managed to avoid revealing much of her personal life. When they had found a substantial amount of information Vriska began interrogating Nepeta about her personal life.

"So what's the deal with you and Ampora? "

"What do you mean?" Nepeta said suspiciously.

"I mean, are you guys enemies, fucking on the side, second cousins or what?"

"I _HATE _him!" Nepeta said defensively. "I don't want anything to do with him!" Vriska raised her eyebrows in a way that indicated that she wasn't all that convinced that Nepeta hated the boy.

"He's pretty stuck up. Not even a good kisser or anything. But I don't know, maybe you're into that?"

"You kissed him?" Nepeta said with shock.

"We had this crazy fling a few years ago over the summer. Didn't work out. He's really into Feferi anyways." Vriska shrugged, confirming Nepeta's suspicions about Eridan's feelings toward Feferi.

"Oh. Well that's understandable. I don't see how he could get anybody to go out with him."

"That doesn't stop the little shit from trying" Vriska snorted. Vriska the felt a strange vibration coming from her back pocket. "Shit, I've got to answer this. Just a minute." Nepeta nods and Vriska begins typing. It's Kanaya

Kanaya: Vriska, Are You There?

Vriska: Yeah, what do you want?

Kanaya: We Seem To Have A Problem With Eridan and Sollux.

Vriska: What the fuck?

Kanaya: Eridan Has Engaged In a Conflict With Sollux That Involves Kicking And Biting.

Vriska: Jesus fucking Christ. Where are you now?

Kanaya: We Are In The Park On Elm And Woodhill Streets, Near The Children's Playground.

Vriska: Can I bring Nepeta? I'm at her house right now.

Kanaya: If You Wish

Vriska: Okay, 8e right over there.

Vriska looked up from her phone and turned to Nepeta. "Come on, there's some free entertainment just a few streets away." She grinned evilly, almost jumping up and down with anticipation. Boy ,was thisd going to be good!

* * *

**I didn't edit this at all so constructive criticism would be amazing. I may go back and do the same to earlier chapters. Hopefully I got the typing quirks right, I've always struggled with Vriska's Read and review, please!**


	5. Author upd8

To all of my dear readers,

I am going on hiatus for an unknown amount of time. I have a trip this week and I'm starting a summer job. Not to mention it's con season and as a cosplayer I'm very busy. Please recommend ships you'd like to see in this story and hopefully I can post a chapter in the coming weeks!


	6. Fighting

The scene was almost comical at first. Eridan was tackling Sollux while Sollux tugged on Eridan's beloved purple streak ferociously, causing Eridan to howl with pain. Neither boy was particularly athletic so they gave the appearance of two little boys wrestling rather than two teenage boys fighting. Feferi stood nearby, looking horrified but notably not making any attempt to stop the battle.

"You know she secretly loves it," Vriska's cool voice hissed in Nepeta's ear. Nepeta didn't reply, only focused on the two boys in center stage. "Feferi, that is." Vriska continued. "She wants boys fighting to have her, rolling on the ground, groveling for her favor. Kind of sick actually." Again Nepeta didn't reply. Instead she searched for Kanaya, who Vriska had informed her on the way over, would be here. Nepeta spotted her on the swing set, gliding lazily with the beginnings of a smile playing on her lips. When she noticed the two other girls she trotted over, as if two quarreling boys tumbling in wood chips were only a silly dream.

"Hey Kanaya," Vriska says nonchalantly

"Hello Vriska, Nepeta." Kanaya nodded in Nepeta's direction, acknowledging the younger girl's presence. The tone between Vriska and Kanaya is so friendly it seemed like they were discussing the weather. Nepeta glanced a look back over at the fight. Sollux's were over by the merry-go-round and he was choking Eridan with Eridan's own scarf.

"Um guys," Nepeta ventured "Shouldn't we make sure they don't kill each other?"

"Yeah, probably. How about you get on it." Vriska said, pushing Nepeta suddenly into the conflict.

Nepeta wasn't sure how to break up a fight and nobody seemed keen on helping her. She realized now that Kanaya had not invited them over for backup but because she wanted them to be included in the show that was playing here in the park. Nepeta warily walked into the mess of bodies that were Eridan and Sollux, took a deep breath and grabbed Eridan by the t-shirt. She managed to partially pull him off of Sollux and used her other hand to untangle the scarf from Eridan's neck which was rather difficult seeing as Eridan was still kicking and screaming. Sollux scooted over to grab his glasses, grinning mockingly at Eridan.

"Let me fuckin go already!" Eridan hollered, wriggling dramatically.

"Nope." Nepeta said firmly "At least not until you've matured."

"Goddammit Nepeta, why do you have to stick your nose into all of my personal business?" Eridan whined.

"It's not really personal when you're fighting in a public playground." Nepeta remarked pointedly, releasing Eridan's shirt from her grasp. Only proving Nepeta's point further, Eridan flipped her off as he walked over to Feferi who was beckoning both boys with her angry glare.

* * *

Eridan knew he had screwed up royally this time. He hadn't intended to punch Sollux but when he saw that idiot walking into the park, hand in hand with the girl he had liked since the beginning of time…well he had a reason to be mad, right? Feferi could do so much better than Sollux. And he wasn't just referring to himself when he thought that. There were plenty of better guys out there! Oh course, he didn't have time to reflect on that now, since Feferi was guiding him and Sollux over to a worn picnic table with a glare on her face that could melt both ice caps.

"Sit down." Eridan and Sollux obliged. "Okay, we need to talk." Both boys nodded, afraid to object.

"Seriously, what the hell is wrong with you guys?" Feferi spun to Eridan first. "Why do you always have to force yourself into my personal relationships? Seriously, you've been doing it since _forever_! Like, can you just let me be happy? " She then turned to Sollux who actually looked a little scared, his knuckles clutching the bench turning a bright white. "And why do you encourage him? I get that you guys don't get along but he's my best friend! You can't go around treating him like crap!" Sollux nodded solemnly. "Alright, go. I need to talk to Eridan."

Shit.

"Eridan Ampora, we need to talk." Feferi sat down across from him and crossed her arms. "I've been putting this off for a while but seriously, this is getting ridiculous."

"Yeah, I know." Eridan mumbled, looking at the graffiti carved into the worn wood of the table. Couples names', memories of people's happy times. How ironic.

"No, you don't. Don't act like I haven't picked up on your little crush on me." Oh crap. Eridan had tried for ages to hide his painfully obvious emotions, dismissing them to his friends as a close friendship but now, well fuck.

"And we should talk about it." Feferi continued. "Because it's getting out of hand."

"Sorry Fef." Was all he could muster.

"Yeah, well sorry has never cut it. I'm not interested in you like that and you know it." Her voice was steadily growing louder and louder, causing Eridan to wince. _Please don't let the others hear her, oh dear lord please. _

Yeah, I know. Sorry." He regretted the words as soon as they left his lips.

"I already told you, don't apologize! There are better ways to deal with this situation." Her voice slowly lowered to a whisper. "Maybe we should take a break. You know, from hanging out, being friends until this is all sorted out." Eridan nodded though every muscle in his body was willing him not to.

"Okay, I guess."

"Alright, once we feel a little better maybe we can chat again. By then you might have found somebody else."

"I doubt it." Eridan snorted.

"See, you're doing better already!" Feferi chirped although Eridan was far from 'better' by any stretch of the imagination.

* * *

**So here's a quick update. Now that Feferi is out of the way we just need to deal with Karkat then then two heros can get together! Continue to review and make ship recommendations, I love you guys!**


	7. New Possibilities

Even after their science project was turned in and graded Vriska was a regular at Nepeta's house. She'd play video games, raid the fridge and idly flip through photo albums and yearbooks like it was her own house. That being said, Nepeta didn't mind all that much. It was nice to have company even if the company was loud and nosy. But Vriska was a welcome distraction from the dreariness of everyday life, with her funny stories and dark humor. One afternoon when they were sprawled on Nepeta's living room carpet , when Vriska was telling her about the time Feferi went swimming during their school field trip to the aquarium in 2nd grade the doorbell echoed through the house.

"I should probably get that" Nepeta sighed, pulling herself up from the floor. "You can wait here if you want." Vriska followed her to the door. On Nepeta's doorstep were three teenagers several years older than Nepeta, maybe even early college age. One was a girl in a blue V-neck sweater and a short black skirt. She had huge, white cats-eye glasses and the same dark hair as Vriska's. She was holding hands with a tall, skinny girl who had incredibly short hair save for two thin braids snaking down her back. She did not share the first girls' amiable demeanor and instead glared at Nepeta. Along for the ride was a pale boy with black hair slicked back, like he was a displaced member of _Grease!_, the butt of a cigarette dangling from his lips.

"Um, hello," Nepeta said warily, unsure of their reason for visiting.

"We're here to get my GF's kid sister," the angry looking girl said.

"Yes, I need to retrieve Vriska immediately," the other girl said, waving her hands "It's incredibly important, you see –"

"Quit it Aranea," Vriska huffed, pushing past Nepeta. "How'd you even figure out where I am?" to which the boy just laughed.

"Shut the fuck up Cronus!" Vriska hissed. "And quit the crappy dye jobs." Cronus opened his mouth as if he had a retort but just shut it again. "I'm sixteen fucking years old, guys, I don't need an entourage to walk me home."

"Maybe we wanted to meet your friend since it happens so rarely," the long-braided girl snarled.

"Fineeeeeeee Meenah, "Vriska said resignedly "This is Nepeta."

"Hello," Nepeta said, feeling suddenly shy.

"Hey, you know my brother Eridan? I think I've heard him say your name before." Wait, the greaser boy was Eridan's brother?

"Yes, I do know him."

"She hates him," Vriska offered up.

"Typical. But don't judge the entire Ampora family based on one idiot," he said winking.

"Creep off," Vriska huffed.

"Well I've been sent to retrieve you so why don't you just go grab your pack and we can head home!" Aranea said cheerily.

"I've only been at Nep's for like an hour. What's so important?" Vriska huffed.

"Well mom wants you to be back for dinner. She wanted to have a family meal."

"Of _course _she does." Vriska sighed, rolling her eyes dramatically. "She chooses the worst possible dates for her stupid family get-togethers." Vriska then turned to Nepeta "It'll be boring as fuck, but mom'll have my head if I don't go, so I guess see you later," She ran in, grabbed her bag and dashed head of the older teenagers, waving to Nepeta over her shoulder. "See ya!"

Aranea turned to Nepeta and smiled. "I'm glad you're friends with my sister. She doesn't have many and some of them are a little…suspicious. For example one time I was returning home from the library where I had just picked up a book on DNA replication when-"

"Alright, better get going," Meenah interrupted, tugging on Aranea's hand. "We've got shit to do." They turned and walked off, leaving just Cronus standing there.

"Maybe you should go catch up with the others?" Nepeta suggested, feeling suddenly fidgety.

"Like I said before I've heard my kid brother talk about you before. "

"Yeah, so?" Nepeta said, growing irritated with his presence. Not to mention, should he try a pickup line on her again she didn't have Vriska to fend him off.

"He's got it pretty rough since his crush dumped him so maybe you could cheer him up?"

"He was talking about me because we hate each other." Nepeta said blandly. "And he gives me the creeps- no offense."

"None taken," Cronus shrugged. "Whatever." He too, finally turned away. "Oh, and when you get a little older, you know where to find me."

_Ew. _Nepeta thought as she closed her front door.

* * *

Later that evening Nepeta was resting on her bed when her phone vibrated eagerly. She swiped it up and found she had a message from her sister.

_HEY LITTLE SISTER!_

Nepeta quickly texted back

_hello meulin! how are you? high school is purrfect so far!_

_GOOD TO HEAR! HAVE YOU CAUGHT YOURSELF A MATESPRIT YET?_

_no, karkitty has seemed kind of far away recently. it's worrying me a bit. horuss says hi. i saw him when i was at equius' house the other day._

_I MISS HIM! BUT I'LL GET TO SEE YOU ALL DURING THANKSGIVING BREAK BECAUSE I'VE BEEN ALLOWED TO VISIT!_

_yay I can't wait! will kurloz also visit?_

_OF COURSE!_

Nepeta leaned back in her bed, falling onto the nest of pillows. Meulin could definitely give her advice about the situation with Karkat, she was a romantic expert! She hadn't seen her sister in months since she'd been banned from visiting during the summer due to being busted for doing various drugs. Meulin _was _a tad irresponsible but she was so cool and smart! Nepeta, giddy with excitement feel asleep, falling into dreams of potential matesprits and long-lost sisters.

* * *

**These are basically all the characters that will be in play for the next few chapters. I just wanted to set the stage. The plot feels a little slwo/jumpy right now but I am working on it. Thanks for all your support and please, keep reviewing!**


End file.
